


Set Me Free

by YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: Bleach, Inuyasha - Fandom, crossover - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He gently cupped her cheek as she layed still faking to sleep, "Rememeber please." the voice softly whispered, before kissing her lightly on the lips, "Remember my love for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Talking:

_**Zanpakuto talking** _

_thinking_

regular talking

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chapter one:

 

Kagome opened hear eyes slowly. Her head was pounding. She didn't know why, the last thing she remembered was falling asleep early because she wanted to make sure she was on time to her first day in her squad. She had just graduated the academy, she was a full fledged Shinigami, and was to be put into squad two.

 

Sitting up Kagome looked around, blinking a couple times to get the sleep out of her she took in her surroundings, she wasn't in her apartment, by the looks of it she was in the fourth squad healing rooms. Pulling the blanket off she let her bare feet hit the cold wood floor, before she could stand up a voice stopped her,  _ **'I wouldn't do that if I were you, Hell Cat.**_ **'**

**  
**

Kagome tilted her head to the side, sitting back down on the bed,  _'who was that'_ she thought to herself.

 

_**'It's me, Hell Cat! how could you be so mean and not say hello to you poor Zanpakuto spirit!**_ ' the voice cried out, in shock and fake hurt. The whinny sound to the voice made Kagome stifle a giggle. It seemed like someone was a drama queen...er King because from the sound of the voice it sounded male.

 

_**'I am not a drama que...King!"**_  the voice huffed,  _ **'I am just very expressive!**_ **'**

**  
**

Kagome sweet-dropped, OK expressive...suuuure. Like she believed that. Shaking her head she tried to clear her thoughts, but paused thinking, 'When did I start talking to my Zanpakuto spirit?'

 

_**'You have been talking to me for the last sevinty-three years!'**_ the voice yelled back, sounding shocked that she would forget such a thing.

 

There was no way that could be right, she had only graduated the academy. What the hell was going on? Before she could think anymore on the matter the door of the room opened and the Lieutenant Kotetsu walked in the room. The last thing she heard from the spirit was  _ **'we'll talk later!'**_  Hearing that Kagome sighed, all the while thinking,  _'what the hell'_

_  
_

"Kagome-chan, its good to have you finally awake!" Kotetsu smiled, stopping when she was standing in-front of her, "You were beginning to worry us all!"

 

"Eto..." Kagome started, since when was she on friendly terms with the higher ups? Something was definitely going on, "How long have I been out?"

 

Kotetsu looked down at the chart in her hands, flipping the page, "About sixty-three hours." After saying this she sat the chart down on the table next to the bed, "Can I have you lay down so I can give you a final check up. I am guessing everyone will be back soon. I shewed them away to eat. I wasn't expecting you to wake up just yet."

 

_'Everyone?'_  Kagome thought, laying down as instructed  _'I wounder who she meant.'_

_  
_

It only took a couple minutes for her to finish, she stepped back letting Kagome sit up, "Well everything seems to be in check. Do you have any headaches? Body-aches?"

 

Kagome shook her head, "No but I am rather confused..." Well she was more than confused, she was freaked out with a capital F. She had absolutely no clue how she wasn't freaking out right now, but she was holding it in.

 

"Ok, tha-" Kotetsu started, but the sound of the someone walking in caught there attention. Two males and one female came into the room.

  


Before she could fully register who they were she was in someones embrace, as he whispered in her ear, "You're finally awake." he hugged her closer, "I was beginning to worry." He pulled back then slanted his lips over hers, making her gasp in surprise.

 

Kagome 'eeped' and pulled back, her face bright red bangs covering her eyes. He furrowed his brow, "Kagome?" He asked worried, she had never acted this way to him before.

 

Kagome looked up from under her bangs, blue eyes wide in surprise, "ano...hai?" she asked, clearly confused, and dazed. There in-front of her was the captain of the thirteen squad...and he just kissed her like she was his lover!

 

"Are you alright?" He turned to Kotetsu, "Is anything wrong with her?"

 

"No, I did a check up and she everything is alright." Kotetsu told him, as she too saw the exchange. Kagome was never like that to him, she was always open to their relationship.

 

"Ano..." Kagome started again, her brain still dazed not being able to fallow the two as they conversed. Shaking herself out of it, she looked at the people in the room, before directing the question to the Captain, "But who are you, and what is going on!" Kagome yelled, her cool completely shattered. She was confused, scared, and wanted to know what the hell was going on.

 

Kotetsu and Ukitake looked at Kagome in shock, before exchanging worried glances. Kotetsu spoke up first, "Kagome what is the last thing you remember?"

 

Kagome gave the girl a small glare, "The last thing I remember was going to bed. I was to meet my captain and squad the next day for placement in the squad."

 

Kotetsu picked up the chart and wrote something down, as the Captain looked to be in shock and pain. Kotetsu looked up from the chart and sighed, "When you mean placement, do you mean first placement, or placement for Lieutenant?"

 

"First placement." she sighed, "I just graduated from the academy!" Kagome was getting rather confused herself. Things weren't adding up, and this was making her pissed off.

 

"Kagome, you have been in the second squad for over seventy years." the girl paused seeing Kagome's confused face, "You have also been the lieutenant of the second squad for sixty-eight years."

 

"But..." Kagome started, "Why don't I remember anything?"

 

"There was a massive hollow attack, and you were sent there to stop it along with others of your squad. But something happened and there were rouge Shinigami waiting along with the hollows. They attacked you." She informed her, "You were badly injured, and it took a lot of time to heal you. You must of hit your head harder than we thought for you to lose over seventy years of memories."

 

Kagome's head was starting to hurt again, she wasn't expecting this. She began to rub her temples, silently informing the medical Shinigami. She moved to the table next to the bed and got some pills that were put there for when she woke, and a glass of water.

 

"Here this will help with your head." She instructed, giving Kagome the glass and pills. Kagome took it greatfully.

 

Glancing at the Captain she lightly glared at him, "And that still doesn't explain why the hell you kissed me?" This earned more than one person shifting uncomfortably in the room.

 

Ukitake looked at her sadly, Kagome didn't understand why, but as he heard his next words the pills and glass of water fell from her hands. The earsplitting shattering of the glass seemed to make the words echo even more in Kagome's head.

 

"I'm your husband."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Kagome blinked, did she hear right. No...she couldn't have heard that right! There was absolutely no way. If it was she would...would...

 _ **'Would what?'**_  her Zanpakuto spirit asked, he knew something was off when he first talked to her but he didn't know it was this bad. She didn't know anything about him, or the people she had gotten so close to over the years.

' _I don't know'_ Kagome answered patheticly,  _'I am just overwhelmed'_  She looked at the people in the room looking at her, waiting for her to say something. In all honestly she didn't know what to say. All she wanted to do was go home and think.

"I..." Kagome started but paused again, she didn't know what to say. What could you say after someone tells you, 'I'm your husband.' She really could use some help right about now.

 _ **'Ask to go home.'**_ her Zanpakuto said,  _ **'We have much to talk about'**_

 _'A lot to talk about?'_  Kagome asked,  _'What do you mean by that?'_

He chuckled,  _ **'You may not remember anything, but i do. I am going to help you remember**_.' he told her,  _ **'It won't be easy, but that attack that happened was planed.'**_

Blinking Kagome asked,  _'Planned?...how was it planned?'_

The Zanpakuto's voice became sharp,  _ **'You were ment to die in that ambush, but it seems like you got lucky and just lost your memories..**_.'he sighed,  _ **'We will talk more when you're home, but you are worrying people by not talking.'**_

 _'oh'_  was the only thing Kagome said and looked up at the two in-front of her she sighed rubbing her temples again, "...Can I just go home." she asked softly, "I just want to sleep and think for awhile." She knew she sounded pathetic but she really didn't care, she wanted to sort everything out.

Kotetsu bit her lip, and sighed before giving a glace at the Thirteenth squad Captain, "That should be fine. I will give you some medicine to take with you for your head,"She paused looking down at the chart then back between Ukitake and Kagome, "I think you should take it easy, your memories might come back slowly...or not at all... But i am not one-hundred percent positive since memory loss is something that doesn't happen here often...so don't force anything."

Nodding Kagome sighed, she guessed she wouldn't be remembering anything soom. Great, what was she going to do now!

Ukitake looked at his wife sadly, "Come, I will take you home." He didn't know what to say to her, she was his wife, but at the same time she wasn't. Kagome got off the bed slowly, she was a little stiff but that was about it. Nodding to Ukitake, she followed behind him to where the other two Shinigami were.

"Kiyone and Sentaro are my Lieutenants,"Ukitake stated, putting his hand on the small of Kagome's back, "They are also good friends of yours." Kagome looked at the two in-front of her, and gave them a small but sad smile, she felt bad for forgetting but it wasn't her fault. It wasn't like she wanted to forget most of her life.

As Ukitate was going to say more a black butterfly came fluttering into the room getting everyone's attention as it landed on Kotetsu's finger. After a couple seconds Koetsu began relaying the message, " _To all Captains and Lieutenants, There are intruders in Soul Society. All Captains and Lieutenants are to report to the meeting rooms. All squads are to be on standby. I repeat There are intruders in Soul Society. All Captains and Lieutenants are to report to the meeting rooms. All squads are to be on standby. End"_  After she was finished the butterfly flew off leaving stunned Shinigami in its wake.

_**'It looks like he started it already.'** _

Kagome frowned, ' _What do you mean?'_

 _ **'Nothing.'**_  he sighed,  _ **'Just stay on your guard.'**_

Nodding Kagome turned to Ukitake who was looking down at her, "I guess we are going to have to put off taking you home right away." He sighed, "Do you think you will be ok for this meeting?"

"Yes, I feel fine." Kagome stated, "It will be no problem at all."

He nodded then looked at his Lieutenants, "If she is feeling bad, or pushing herself to hard take her home." He instructed, "I don't want her pushing herself anymore then she already is."

The two nodded, as they stood up strait and saluted him, "Hai!" He nodded, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and flash stepped away.

"Come on Kagome-sama!" Kiyone chirped, pulling her threw the doors, "Lets get to the Lieutenant meeting rooms!" Behind her fallowed Kotetsu and Sentaro.

* * *

It took them a little bit to get to the meeting room since they walked instead of ran. Kagome guessed they were walking for her sake, which made her frown.

As they walked in the door Kagome was attacked when someone yelled, "Kagome-chan! You're awake!"

Kagome yelped, pulling back from the hug and fell backwards, she wasn't expecting to get glomped when she walked into the door.

The woman blinked as she stared at Kagome who was still sitting on the floor with a shocked look on her face.

"Mou, Kagome-chan! That's mean!" the woman pouted, her hands on her hims, "I thought you liked my hugs!"

Blinking Kagome looked at the group that was gathering around her. It seemed like she was friends with them, but as of right now Kagome was just nervous.

"Rangiku-san!" Kiyone yelped, and helped Kagome up, "Be nice. Kagome is still recovering!"

"Eh!" The woman now known as Rangiku said, surprise written all over her face, "Gomen Gomen! But she looks fine to me!"

Kotetsu sighed before stepping in and whispering something to her, Rangiku's eyes go wide and yelled really loudly, "NANI!" Before she knew it Kagome was in Rangiku's embrace, as she stroked her hair, "Aww! Poor poor Kagome-chan! Don't worry Rangiku will help you!" Kagome's eyes were wide and chocked as she tried to breath.

 _'Damn, this woman has a strong grip!_ ' Kagome thought, She could faintly hear the laugh of her Zanpakuto as she passed out from lack of air.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three:** _

Kagome slowly opened her eyes and groaned, what had happened.

"You're awake!" the cheery voice of Matsumoto rang through the air and then Kagome remembered what happened. She was almost suffocated to death by Matsumoto's boobs.

"I'm soooo sorry Kagome-chan!" Matsumoto apologized as she at up and looked around the room. She could see worried faces of people she never met.

 _'Or don't remember.'_  Kagome thought bitterly as she looked back to Matsumoto and sighed, "It's fine...just a little out of breath."

"Are you sure alright Kagome-Sama?" Kiyone asked, looking at her in worry as she cut whatever Matsumoto was going to say off.

Kagome nodded, "Hai, I'm fine. Don't worry. I just could use some sleep..." the last part was said softly but still heard.

Looking around Kagome asked, "Who is everyone exactly?" She recognized Matsumoto from being an examiner when she graduated the Academy, the rest she didn't know by name.

Matusmoto jumped up, ready to do the introductions, "The blond over there is Izuru, he is the Third Squads Lieutenant. Annnd the brown haired girl is Momo, she is the Fifth Squad's Lieutenant. And the ruff looking red head is Renji, he is the Sixth Squad's Lieutenants...and we are waiting for the rest of the Lieutenants to show up!" She frowned thinking, "They are running late today it seems."

Kagome smiled at them, " Sorry, I don't remember you if we have met before..." She could see the looks of understanding cross their faces.

"All was explained while you were passed out..." The girl, Momo, told her, smiling at her softly. She seemed like a girl she didn't get along with. The worshiping kind of girl, but Kagome still forced a smile.

"Thank you." Kagome tried to smile as she winced as a throb came to her head. It seemed like the medicine was wearing off. Her head hurt!

"Kagome?" Matsumoto asked, worry flashing across her face.

"It's nothing my head is starting to hurt again...nothing series!" Kagome hurriedly and added the last part as she saw the looks she was getting when saying that.

"We should take her home!" Kiyone suggested quickly as she glanced at Sentaro who frowned and shook his head.

"We should take her to the Captain!" He argued, and from how they were looking at one another Kagome could guess this fight could last for awhile.

"Home!" Kiyone yelled at him, glaring.

"Captain!" Sentaro growled, his eyes narrowing.

"Home!"

"Captain!"

"Hoooooooome!"

"Captain!

"Home!"

Sighing Kagome turned her head to ignore them as she closed her eyes, she really just wanted to get rid of her headache. It seemed to be getting worse.

"Kagome?" She turned to see her  _husband_  and almost sighed in relief. She really couldn't take the fighting for much longer.

"Hai?" Kagome answered, knowing he would want her to talk at-least somewhat. She looked at him and saw there was saw a couple people behind him

A female, which she reconsigned as the Captain of the Second squad.

Another Female, Kagome reconsigned as the Captain of the Fourth Squad.

And the woman she met earlier in the medical wards, Kotetsu.

Kagome frowned, thinking, ' _What are they doing here...I thought they had a Captian's meeting..."_


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome glanced at the woman that was with the Thirteenth Squad Captain and couldn't help but let curiosity flow through her.

"Kagome, can you come with us for a bit." Ukitake asked, a small smile on his face, though Kagome could tell it was strained. She couldn't really blame him though.

Blinking Kagome nodded, a sharp pain going through her head when she did that, but she ignored it and muttered a soft, "Hai." and stood up.

Kagome stood a little wobbly, before making her way to the doors where the small group was, and made her way through the doors.

The group was silent for a few minutes before leading them a few feet away from the door that they had just gone through.

"Ano..." Kagome mumbled, tilting her head to the side, "Is there a problem?" She knew she didn't have her memories but she still felt like something big was going on and they were not sharing it with her.

Ukitake sighed, "There has been...a development...We figured out that you losing your memories wasn't an accident."

Kagome nodded.

' _ **Tell him I suspected it!'**_ The voice of her Zanpakuto broke through her thoughts almost making her jump a foot in the air.

Staying silent Kagome looked at everyone again, "I...My Zanpakuto talked to me when I first woke up...I wanted to meditate to get more answers before speaking up..." She paused seeing looks of curiosity on all their faces, "...my Zanpakuto said something similar to that...he also said he remembered everything..."

The look of shock flashed through their faces, making Kagome shift uncomfortably. The looks she was getting was making her rather uncomfortable.

The Second Division Captain, Soifon, spoke up, "Did your Zanpakuto say anything else to you? It could be important that you remember or he remember any details."

Kagome shook her head, "No...I haven't had much time to talk to him since I woke up. He told me to meditate later to get more answers...that he would try to make me remember everything."

Unohana, the Captain of Division Four spoke up next, "We don't know everything, but we need you to make sure you talk to your Zanpakuto as soon as possible." Unohana turned towards Ukitake, "We will tell Yamamoto-Dono what is going on...you take Kagome back home to rest and meditate."

With that everyone cleared out, leaving Kagome alone with Ukitake. Kagome shifted, lowering her eyes to the ground. She still didn't feel that comfortable with him yet. Even if he was her husband, right now he was just a stranger.

"Lets tell the other two we are leaving...then I will take you home." Ukitake sighed, running a hand over his face tiredly.

Kagome nodded, not wanting to say anything and let him lead her to where they were going. She didn't feel like getting lost any time soon if she could help it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone Enjoys! :3


End file.
